Dates
by reinelle
Summary: Siapa sih yang tidak mau menghabiskan malam natal bersama seorang Armin Arlert? Seluruh murid di kelas 11-D sangat menginginkannya. Masalahnya Armin sudah punya janji dengan orang lain. Tapi... Siapa? Crack, harem!Armin, plotless, For Secret Santa Event! R&R?


**Dates**

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

Warning : OOC, bahasa ngasal, AU, supposedly harem!Armin, dan bermacam pairing terselip secara tidak sengaja www plot? What plot? orz

Secret Santa for **Ourie Chrome**

Maaf ini sangat nge-rush bikinnya dan… uh yah gitu deh.

.

.

.

Tanggal dua puluh empat Desember semakin dekat saja, dan semakin banyak orang-orang yang merencanakan acara pada malam natal bersama orang terkasih—termasuk murid-murid SMA St. Maria. Ada yang merencanakan pesta bersama keluarga, pesta berdua dengan kekasih, ataupun pesta dengan teman sekelas. Tapi sayangnya kelas 11-D sedikit berbeda. Rencana 'sih ada, tapi terancam hanya menjadi angan. Karena orang yang mereka ajak menghabiskan malam natal (hanya berdua) terus menolak.

—karena mereka berusaha untuk mengajak orang yang sama.

Dia Armin Arlert. Si blonde yang begitu menarik perhatian murid-murid di kelasnya, bahkan sampai kelas lain juga. Si pemilik manik biru langit yang begitu dijaga oleh teman-teman sekelasnya dari jangkauan murid-murid diluar kelas 11-D (ya, jika kau bukan murid 11-D, jangan harap bisa banyak bicara dengan Armin Arlert karena akan ada banyak rintangan menghalaumu). Dia yang diinginkan oleh semua anak di 11-D.

Tapi sayangnya sang blonde kesayangan kelas 11-D ini mengaku bahwa sudah punya rencana dengan seseorang. Terlebih lagi rencana hanya berdua.

Murid-murid 11-D ketar-ketir, kepo dengan seseorang yang spesial dengan Armin sampai bisa diajak berduaan di malam natal dengan si blonde. Tahun lalu Armin juga sempat menolak ketika diundang makan malam (atau sekadar jalan-jalan di kota), tapi karena masing-masing orang mengalah, akhirnya mereka mengadakan pesta bersama-sama dan Armin setuju untuk datang (karena ia tidak enak hati kalau ia sendiri yang tidak datang ke acara kelasnya). Tapi tahun ini tidak, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Tapi semuanya kalah oleh orang misterius yang tidak jelas darimana.

"Armin, kamu bisa kan makan malam denganku tanggal dua puluh empat nanti?"

"Maaf Jean, aku sudah ada janji."

"Armin! Ibu dan ayahku sedang pergi keluar kota dan mereka memesankanku makan malam di restoran mewah di Sina. Kau mau makan bersamaku, kan?"

"Aah, terdengar sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak bisa. Maaf ya Eren. Bagaimana kalau kau makan malam dengan Levi-sensei?"

"Armin, Berthold dan Reiner pergi berdua malam natal nanti. Kamu mau menemaniku tidak?"

"Aduh maaf sekali Annie, aku tidak bisa! Hmm tapi aneh sekali. Bertholdt dan Reiner mengajakku pergi beberapa menit yang lalu."

Dan banyak lagi. Semua ditolak dengan alasan sama; 'Aku sudah ada janji'. Jadi masalah mereka sekarang adalah, Dengan siapa Armin membuat janji?

Oh, jangan-jangan orang itu adalah salah satu dari mereka, tapi merahasiakannya?

Setiap hari mereka saling memandang dengan sengit, saling menuduh satu sama lain. Perlombaan 'Siapa lebih dulu mengajak Armin pergi di malam natal' pun dengan cepat berubah menjadi 'Siapa yang lebih dulu tahu orang misterius yang pergi dengan Armin'. Armin pun tidak ingin menjawab ketika ditanya. Didesak sekalipun ia tak mau menjawab. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia malu jika mengatakannya (yang membuat murid lain tambah penasaran).

Armin anak yang rajin. Dia lebih memilih mempelajari hal baru ketimbang berfoya-foya dengan teman sebaya. Sulit bagi Jean, Marco, maupun Connie membayangkan bagaimana Armin akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang special, walaupun kecenderungan si blonde yang lebih memilih belajar. Yang lain pun mendeduksi kalau orang special itu adalah orang yang sering mengajarinya, mungkin seseorang yang di temui Armin di perpustakaan. Tapi Mikasa tidak yakin, karena Mikasa selalu menemani Armin ketika si blonde ingin pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana dengan guru?"

Pertanyaan seorang Mina Carolina membuat yang lain bertukar pandang. Ya, guru. Mengapa tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka? Dan semuanya bisa menjadi sulit jika memang Armin berkencan dengan seorang guru.

… Tapi siapa?

Christa dan Ymir pun menguntit Armin keesokan harinya. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh. Sepulang sekolah Armin menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan (di temani Mikasa, seperti biasa) untuk mengembalikan buku. Selepas berpisah dengan Mikasa, pemuda itu pergi ke mini market di dekat rumahnya untuk membeli beberapa bahan mentah seperti daging, dan sayur-sayuran—Ymir ingat Armin bercerita kalau orang tuanya pulang malam akhir-akhir ini, jadi ia harus memasak makan malam. Setelah itu Armin langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang aneh—setidaknya sampai jam enam sore. Beruntung kedua gadis itu sabar menunggu. Jam enam sore, seorang guru laki-laki datang ke rumah Armin. Guru. Laki-laki. Erwin Smith. PELAJARAN PRIVAT. Empat hal yang cukup membuat Christa bergeming, dan Ymir menggeram (entah jika yang lain tahu, mungkin mereka akan kalap). Ditambah lagi Armin sedang sendirian di rumahnya.

Oh sungguh, Christa ingin pingsan ditempat.

Esoknya, Armin tidak masuk. Semuanya langsung kalap. Mengapa Armin tidak masuk setelah Erwin Smith mendatangi kediaman Arlert ketika Armin sendirian disana, memberikan pelajaran privat (menurut Ymir begitu)? Memangnya pelajaran privat apa yang diberikan si guru pirang tampan itu? Memikirkannya saja membuat Eren mematahkan pensilnya.

Semuanya mulai mengeluarkan deduksi _ngaco_, bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan Ms. Petra Ral sebagai wali kelas mereka. Petra sendiri tertarik untuk ikut dengan pembicaraan mereka, karena Petra sendiri menganggap Armin muridnya yang spesial—ia tidak rela jika seorang guru matematika mengambil anak murid spesialnya begitu saja.

Mereka semua ingin sekali mengunjungi Armin, tapi kesannya sangat _lebay_ jika dua puluh orang mendatangi kediaman Arlert yang tak seberapa besar. Jadi mereka mengambil undian, dan Bertholdt, Connie, beserta Reiner adalah tiga orang beruntung yang mewakili kelas 11-D untuk menjenguk Armin selepas sekolah (walaupun si pirang baru absen satu hari).

Armin hanya merasa mual, kata si blonde mengakui. Connie baru saja ingin berteriak "KAMU HAMIL?" saat Armin memotong dengan berkata bahwa sayur yang dibelinya tidak begitu bagus. Ia bahkan harus mengurangi jam pelajaran privatnya dengan Erwin karena pencernaannya sedang meraung kesakitan. Bertholdt hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk kecil, walaupun dalam hati masih kesal karena Erwin bisa berduaan dengan Armin di kediaman si blonde kecil sendiri. Begitu juga Reiner. Sedangkan Connie masih lega karena Armin tidak hamil.

Setelah perkiraan _ngaco_ mereka ditepis dengan pernyataan Armin, masih ada satu pertanyaan tersisa; Siapa orang yang mengajak armin pergi di malam natal?

Tidak ada yang tahu, Armin menutup rahasianya rapat-rapat.

Pada akhirnya, setelah Armin kembali masuk dengan sehat, seluruh kelas mendesak Armin untuk berkata dengan jujur, siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang spesial untuk Armin? Dan Armin bersikeras untuk tetap tutup mulut. Ia bahkan sampai membentak Jean karena si Kirschtein terlalu memaksa.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Armin menyerah. Ia akhirnya menjelaskan bagaimana 'dia' begitu menarik bagi Armin. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat Armin tertawa, bisa juga menangis sedih, bahkan tersipu. Pokoknya Armin tidak pernah lelah mengeksplorasi dia. Setiap sudut, setiap inchi.

—Tapi tidak ada nama yang ia sebutkan.

Akhirnya Sasha dengan nekat bertanya, "APA MAKSUDMU SIR ERWIN?"

Armin bergeming, matanya melebar kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasha Braus. Dan sesaat kemudian ia tertawa, "Haha, yang benar saja!" Yang lain saling melempar pandangan.

"_SERIOUSLY GUYS_. GUE CUMA SUKA SAMA BUKU OKE. KALAU LO BUKAN BUKU JANGAN NGAREP."

Dan tanggal dua puluh empat desember pun murid kelas 11-D berkumpul (untuk _menggalau_) bersama, tanpa Armin yang 'berkencan' dengan tumpukan bukunya.

* * *

><p>Yeee selesaaaaiii<p>

Maaf gajhe. Ini usulan temen yang bilang kayak "Bikin ArminxWall aja"

Tapi kan Wall-chan udah sama Bert, jadi mending sama buku /kayang

uh oke. saya gagal nulis humor btw. R & R?


End file.
